DemogorgonTale: A Papyrus and Sans Story
by RickxPearlMustBeCanon
Summary: Papyrus and Sans are delighted to find out they have trapped a human in their puzzel accept it is not a human its actually Demogorgon and they're about to find that out. pls give a review and a favourite :)
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Demogorgon

UpsideDownTale: A Papyrus Story

One day Papyrus was making some Spaghett inside his kitchen when sans ran in.

"Hry papyrus i think you're human trap caught something" saids ness

"Oh boi i got an human" said papyrus whom dropped his spaghetti to go see he's new human. When he found his trap he noticed that it's was not a human but a human with a weird open face thing.

"wHAT THe heck sans!" said papyrus with complete enrage "this am not a human, it's only a Demogorgon!"

"OH i must have been wrong it's not a human it's actually a Demogorgon from Netflix Original: 'Stranger Things' get your 30 day free trial today" saids ness

"Redeeeriarghhhghd" proclaim the Demogorgon firmly

"Where in the Underground did this bugger cum from sens!?/?!" Papyrus muttered " and whut do we do with it"

"I think he caME From a gate to the upside-down syndrome" sans said

"Redief-ASYTRGH, yes that's right" the Demogorgon exclaimed with subtle undertones

"Well i cant bee fookin bothered to go to that shoothole and return you so i guesse you'll live with us now" papyrus open the trap and the demogorgon ran out and started biting at him.

"Uh-ho you silly demomangorgon, we're made of bones we won't make a meal for you" papyrus shouted

"Dat's true" said sans universe

"Come on follow uss, well take you to our house"

Papyrus and Post-Cancer steven universe took the demogorgon through snowdin.

"Helloq papyrus and sands" said papyrus and sands' neighbout whom was a bit of a nonce.

"TYEWEEREREE" shouted the Demogorgon and he was enraged and had a fit and sprang towards the neighbour and sunk him claws into his brittle chest and started tearing his flesh apart as blood spurted out of his body and onto the snow

"Oh jesus cHRIS I'M BEING MURDED BY A DMEOGORGON THIS HURTS ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" shouted the neighbour as he was being completely devoured by tge demogoron just like Samwise lol.

"Demogorgon don't do that that's mean!" said Papyrus not angrily but disappointedly

But the Demogorgon did not stop chewing away at the bloody remains of papyrus's neighbour.

"Oh well he was a bit of a nonce anyway" said sandpaper


	2. Chapter 2: Ready Player Fortnite

SaNs and pappyrus took their beloved demogorgon inside their house despite that he had just murdered and aten someone.

"Sanns what are we going to do? We must stop him kliing people" say papyrus

"Well if we want to know how to deal with him we shuld probs go back to the basics." seaid san "So what is that Demogorgon from?"

"Stranger Things"

"And what do STranger things have a lot of?"

"Forced 80s nostalgia"

"Yeap. And what also has a lot of forced 80s nostalgia?"

"Ready player one"!

"eXActly. We have to must do a ready player one. To the Oasiss!" said ness

Sans and Papyrus put on their magic vr headsets and went into the virtual world of the aosis.

"woWWW! Sass we're in oasais!." said papyrus "I'm all computery and there's a guy over there wit ugandan knuckles as his avater. Ha! Do you kno da wae to a funnee memey!"

"Ok papyrus, let's not get distract, Whe're in the oasis to solve are demogorgon problem so what do we do now?"

"Let's play a bito Fortnite, how abou dat?"

"That's a brilliantly good idea papyrus!1"

Sasn and papy went into the Fortnight universe of the oasis or whatever the heck they call the worls in red Player two. Suddly the bone bros found themselfs flyig over the fortnight map in the battlebus.

"Rite, where we droppin bois?" said Sanns.

"Overe there" said papyrus said

Sanny and Paps dropped out of the bus and began to plummet down too the map and then deployed them parachuts and gently floating down into a house.

"Quick papyrus, check that chest, wats in they're?" said sans

"Just pump-action shogun and some ammo." papyrus exclaimed

"Gud, give me"

"No i found"

"Yeah but am better than you, i won like thirty matchs"

"I dont care i found it and im the beast at fortnigte"

"No i'm so much better and every part of me is saying go get 'er"

"No i'm the best and to prove it ill shot you in the face with this shotgun"

Papyrus shot sans in the face with the shotgun. He started bleeding immensly.

"oWwwW! What the HECK papaross! Im down to 5.764 health! aND your my brutha" said sens

"Yeh sorry but you were beng pretty annoying plus it very to tempting to shoot people in the face with a shotgun."said popeyerus

"Do you have any idea how sirius this is? You know what happen if you die in forknite with Ready Brek Player one rules?"

"You die and respawn in another game?"

"No idiom!"

"You DIE IN REEL LIFE?!"

"No this ain't axe art online. In Play a One Ready Set Go, if you die you lose all your stuff you've ever collected."

"That's really bad design who came up with it"

"I donot no i didnt write the book but i don't wanna lose the three thousand quid i scammed off sum children because pf your childish antics. You better find some bandages quik or ill diee."

"Wait a minute, isnt this Blattle royale where only one can survive."

"oH stuff yeah i forgot about that, this were a terrible idea why did we do this in the furst place?"

"Yeah, reflecting on it now im not that sure how this was suposed to sort out our demogorgon problem in the first place, let's just leave."

"Good idea, shame we didn't get to play more 4tnight." said sans.

Sans and papyrus took off there $800 vr sets and went from the oasis to the real reality world again. They were quite please that their eyesight had not been completely ahnihalted by the vr goggles but not quite as pleased and more shcocked really that the demogorgon was no longer in their house and infact absolutely no where to be seen.

"Ooh NO SANS! While we we're playing nightfort in one ready player the dmeogorg escaped our house! He could be anywere now devouring people we hav to find im!"

"K" said sass


	3. Chapter 3: Hash, Gems and Netflix

Ppayrus and Sans had been Hunting down the FreeDemogorgon now for quire a bit and in there travels they have been brought to beachTown in search of extra help.

"Knokc kNOCK" said Sanns on the door.

Garnette oppened the door.

"What in tthe hell do you too skeledicks want?" said garnet in a smoothly british tone.

"Heello garnen. We NEED YOu and the kristal gems's helpp wITH…. wait sans what where we doinf that we need help with?" said papyrus

"I have no bloody idea tbh, i completely fogot tbh. Oh well, what's up with you Will Garnett " sannsy said

"Me you bitches! I'm high on weed! Wanna free base?" said Gamete.

"nOOO GARNET! DRUGS ARE BAD!" ppyrus said

"Don't be a pusspuss paps, its just a bit of weed. not lick your shootin heroin or anything. Weed is perfect safe" uttered sams

"Ok FINNEE. But only one (1) smoke."

26 smonks later.

"Gosh ill tell u wat snas. tHIS WIID IS HECKN GUud!" said papyrus

"Ayy porl." sez Garn "why am do i havbe a britain accent wgen im just a fushion of too other gem things that are botth american? Wher logic in that?"

"steevAAAAN" paerl spoke

"Irs probaby just becaus Americas are about half as valuable as britis peopl." sans declaration

"Yeah that good point actual." Granet said.

"You know you could porbs live in a country under SHaria law. Becau if u went to court your rights would be equivelent to that of a man becaus your a fusion of two females."

"Yea that's a really good idea i shoul do thad."

"oHH SHIT SAns! I jsut membered we had that demmomomgorgon problem. We nevre actuallie found him he coud be eating people now," said papyrus

"Oh yeah , cant we do that latr we all prettie stoned rite now. Wlell apar from Amythest who i think is actually dead." said sans "i thikk she overdosed"

"Don't be ridicolus" said garney "you cant overdose from weed. We just killer her because she's anoy."

"Yeah taht's pretty right BUT DMEOgorgun what do we DO!" said paps

"Well how did they stop the Meet the DemomanGorgon in sTrange things by Gary newMan?" sans siad

"I dont knowi never watch it"

"Well its bin atleast a yearr since i watched it."

"Hey we go netflix" said i'm running out of variations for Garnet "you can watch some ranger thing on that"

"Yeah thank, now we can know what to do"

Ness and papyrus pulled up netflickr and navigate through the front page.

"Now sons, we are looking for Strang- OH SHOOT SANS ! THEY GOT EVERY SERIES OF FRESH PRINCE ON HERE!"

12 hours later and 4 seasons of the Fresh prince of Bel Air later.

"Boi that was a funnee apisode papierussel. I cant believe Donno trumpel was on it wen he president now." said sants

"He a bad president" said papuris

"Shut the f(uck up LIBERAL!1!" said Pearldark

"Wait werent you gunna watch things getting strange?" said granett

"Oh egads, we were weren't we sans " said pap

"WAIT ARE YOU ARE SANS!?" shouted garnet

"Yep that me" said sans

"FOOK YOU SANS! YOU STOLE MY BLOODY SONG AND GOT WAY MORE VIEWS THAN MY ORIGINAL VERSION!" shouted a garn "I'M ACTUALLY GONNA FUCCIN KILL YOU NOW"

"Oh yeah that happen, alrigte calm down my version was bette anyway"

"NO I'M GONNA SEND MY LAWYER TO SUE YOUR SKELETON DICK OFF"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Helloooo!" shouted a grainy voice "My nama Rick, you mite remember me from the hit show Rick and mortimer inwhich i turn myself into a gherkin and shout 'AM PICKLE RIIIICK' but anyways im just here because i left my dildo herre when i fuked peerl the over day and i want it bacc. WUBBA LOOBLE DOOBLE"

"Scroo you RICK YOU SAID WE WERENT GONNA TALK ABOUT THAT" said pearlie

"Baby you cant just not talk about my pickle rick dick"

"Hey mister rick harrison me and sans need to find a demolishiongorgon, can we have a ride in your spaceship to go and find 'im?" say Papyrool.

"Yeah sure whateva but i want my dillydough back." said richard.

Pearl threw the rubberwand at rick's forehead. It hurt quite a bit but not tha much.

"Ok lets go bois." said ricky as san and apyruss climb into brick's flying mchine.  
"Bye pole" said papyruk

"Bye garnny, sorry about stealin your song and all" sans said while waving

"Ay it's ok mate. As long as you send my a £100,000 cheque along with an aditional £1,000 every time you sing it " said gatenret

sAns, papyrus and Ricky gervaius blasted of into spacce in rikk's ufo,

"There's juss one thin i dont get sans." said pippinruss

"Wat that " red sandstone slabe said

"How were we able to watch fresh prince of bell hair on netflix in steven universe house when steven universe in ammerica and fresh princess only on netflickle in uk?"  
"I miss cocaine" said sanold.


	4. Chapter 4: A Meeting with Eleven

"Pickle rick is in the house tonite" rickard sang while driving his fly machin with sans and paplerus in the back seat "So what do you bois wann do ?"

"Were like findinng a Demoglobgalab or somehing i dont real care" said sasn

"No wait hagn on!" say Papyrus "I did actual watch strangle thing"

"Wat why you not tell us back tehre."

"Soz i got it confused with super 8 because its basically just the same thing but ones a movie and the others a tv show."

"Whatev. What did they do to get rid of the gordemogons anywae?"

"They're was this character called eleven who like kill them with superpowers and stoppe them coming back out of their gate"

"Oh did you say Eleven" said Erick "I know elven i can take you to them"

"Yay pleas do we must need help to dispose off the demigorg." said papyrus

Rick flew through space to a car park in the middle of know where and park his flying machine. All of them got out to find a blue box.

"Hey eleven i bought some friends" said richard

The door of the box opened and out came a big chinned man wearing a bow-tie

"Hello there i'm eLeven" said Eleven

"Oh my God rick you utter fukking idiot, we meant eleven as in the child from strangler thing not the eleventh mother fuccing doctor who you are so stupid go succ a dick." said sanold

"Ok that's a bit harsh, rick only meant well" said eleven

"How was i supposed to know which elevn you meant there are loads of elverns." said Mick

"Yeah ness. At least he brough us to the best doctor and not the edglord twelfth docotr that everyone loves for some raison." said Pappus

"Yea i supose. Eleven best doctor" said ness

SUdden another blue box fabricated innfront of them and out stepped a sixty year old man waring a hoodie and a pair of shades wich was really cringey.

"Oi Wat da FUKC ARE YOO CHEEKIE WANKAS SAYN ABOU ME! I EM CLEAR BEST DOCTER!" said twelve

"No you are not" said sanss "You're an awful doct. You're too edgy to be the protagonist of a family show. The children dont want to see a greying man give a deep monologue about your corrupted morals or the faults with human society and how aliens are a representation of everything wrong with civilisation. They want to watch a comical man outsmart a bunch of aliens while making witty comebacks and saying a bunch of scientific bullshit just like the original doctors. Elven much better doctor".

"Hey let leaf are opinions on doctors out of this. We still need to get demogogoon and if we have two doctor they'll help tiwce as much." said piprusy

"Well if you need som help you could always use this" said doctor twelve holding up a glowing red crystal

"Wow! What that?"

"It's a chaos emerald and they can do magic shit so that mite help"

Suddenly a massive spaceship landed on Twelve's tardis and out stepped a big purpul man with a glove and wierd lines on his chin like he had a really bad first shave experience.

"Oh what the FAK" said 12ctor "i just had that paint and it cost 149 pound" said twelvy

"I dont care am Thanos" said thanos "i come here becuase you have infinity stone and i need infinity stones to put on my infinite glove to make half the universe turn into dust"

"Oh but you mistake mr thano" said eleven "this not infine stone this chaos emeral"

"What? There different?" said Stanos "how many magically gems with cool powers could there be?"

"Well there are Garment, Analthyst and Pael" said papyrus

"What am confuse now are they world destroying gems two?"

"No they different" said Rico "The crystal gems are sentinent inorganic lifeforms with magical powers that only they can control. The chaos emeralds are not sentiment and only commanded by those who weild them and can destroy univere so yeah they basical the same as infinity stoners."

"Oh cool, so if i had both the Chaos Chaos Commited to the crime emeralds and the philosopher's sorcerer's infinitey stones i would be even more really poweful." said Thanal

"Yeah essentially"

"Ok. Looks like this is no longer Avengers 4: Infinite Warfare, this is now Avengers 4: Chaos Emerald warfare and also the infinity stones i still need them. Now give that chaos emerald to me so i can put on my glove"

"No i found" said doctor twelf "you wrecked my Tarded why would i give you."

"Yeah and also your glove only has 6 holes in it and you would need 12 holes for the six infinit stone and 8 gaos emerads." said eleven

"Oh well i guess ill make more holes in glove" said Thans

"Why not just make another glove" said Sanos "isnt you're character all about balance and shit, so you're a bit hypocrtic if you have glove on one hand but not the other"

"Yeah good idea. I will have glove for chaos stones and glove for infinitiy emeralds"

"Yeah but there's 7 chao emrald and 8 infit stone." said paps "one glove would had one more than other that not balance."

"Yeah that's as balanced as a tf2 casual server" said rick

"Hey rick" said morty from rick's space machine back seat "are we actual going to Burg King like you said its been quite a while"

"What was he here all this time and we never saw or hear him?" sad sains

"He said if i spoke hed beat me" said Mortal Combat

"Shut up mortimer you peace of shit, i told you not talk now i beat you" said Ricky gervais

"Alright enough of this nonsense i'm gon kill all you and take chaos infinity crystal" said Granos

"Hey here deal." said sansa tony stark "if you beaten me in dance battle you can kill us and take the infinity arkenstone but if i win you have to go home an feel sad"

"Good deal" said thanos

Than Solo put Thangnam style on on his blueteeth speaker and begin dancing, when the first chorus kick in he start do some intense twerking for the rest of the song non-stop.

"Ha beet that skeleman, id like to see what you're made of." said Thandalf

"I'l hath you kno i am made o-o-o-of swa-a-a-ag,sw-a-a-a-g and i't epiccer than you" said sandman

Sans played Despacito on him phone and did some serious breakdancing throughout the song up util the final despacito where he hit a legendary dab. The amount epicness from this dab combined with pure epic from despacbleito was enough to flat out disintergrate Thanos.

Thanos die.

"Ha i new he could not handle epiccness of me!" said sna

"Hey snas why didnt we make it so iff you win he help us get demogorgo with infite glove" said papyrus

"Oh who care he dead now" said sannold


End file.
